1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of generating orthogonal codes.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthogonal code generators for Quadratic Residue, Walsh-Hadamard, Twin Prime, etc. codes are well known in the art. However, each code generator has requirements that restrict the code length to specific values. For example, for the Walsh-Hadamard code, code lengths of 2N for integer N>0 are defined. Code lengths of non-powers of 2 are undefined. Thus, there is a need for new technology to generate code lengths for orthogonal codes with greater flexibility.